


风声四

by siigaogao



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: M/M, 连萧 - Freeform
Language: 中文
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-01-11
Updated: 2019-01-11
Packaged: 2019-10-08 06:45:26
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,565
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17381624
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/siigaogao/pseuds/siigaogao
Summary: 久等了





	风声四

**Author's Note:**

> 久等了

十四  
慢慢靠近篝火，连城璧在跳跃的火光中看着人们笑着的脸，心情意外的放松了下来，他立在一旁看着跳舞的人们，大漠里民风粗犷豪迈，男女之间倒也不设防，不像中原地区那么重视男女有别。  
乌云围着篝火跳了一会儿，转头看到一边暗处站着一个白衣男子，只见这名男子长身玉立，身形挺拔，她眼神一亮，嘻嘻的笑着道:“诶？这是哪里来的俊俏哥哥？”说着走过去拉住人往篝火边走。  
连城璧看着面容姣好的女子冲自己走过来，得体的笑着，“见过小姐，在下有礼了。”  
“什么有礼无礼的，这么客气做甚？之前没见过你，一个人呆在这里做什么？来跟我们一起跳舞。”乌云笑着取笑他。  
连城璧不动声色的挣脱乌云的手，“在下不会跳舞。”  
“那有什么关系，很简单的，一会儿就学会了。”  
连城璧无奈被抓着进入人群中，乌云几个姐妹看着他僵硬的身体哈哈的笑了起来。连城璧少见的有些无措，他无奈的跟着乌云学了几个动作，勉强像那么回事儿，别别扭扭的跟着一群人跳了一会儿，就悄悄的退出了圈子，长吁一口气，这简直比练剑还累，轻笑着摇摇头，转身不经意的扫过人群，猛然看到了一个熟悉的身影。他面色一僵，看着数十步之遥的一个人，那人正揽着一个男人的肩跟一群人醉醺醺的划拳，上身的衣衫领口大开松松垮垮的挂在身上。光线有些混暗，加之他又是侧着身子，看不清面目，然而连城璧与他一起度过了两年，对于他的身形再熟悉不过。  
连城璧缓步朝他走过去，看着那人划拳输了，在一众大汉的哄笑中豪迈地干完一碗酒，然后把衣领一扯，接着再划。  
“行了行了，我的哥哥诶！”那苏图敬了一圈酒回来看见城萧巴音还在划拳拼酒，圆眼一瞪，走过去一把把城萧从巴音身上把他扯了下来，城萧脚一软倒在他的身上，那苏图连忙一把抱住他。巴音在一边也喝得迷迷瞪瞪的，被那苏图这一扯也软软地倒在一边，旁边的兄弟忙扶他坐下。  
“好了好了，你们慢慢玩儿，这两人今天喝得太多了，可不能再喝了，我们把他们送回去了啊。”那苏图环着城萧的腰一边给众人说道。  
“行，那苏图和哈森大哥你们先送巴音大哥和萧兄弟回去，一会再来喝！”  
“放心吧，我们今儿啊不醉不归。那苏图，我把我弟弟送回去了，过来找你啊，咱们一起回来。”哈森把巴音扛在肩上笑道。  
“好嘞，哈森大哥。”那苏图应着，费力地把城萧拖了起来。  
那苏图扶着城萧，一边走一边训着，也不管城萧听不听得见，“喝的烂醉，看明天早上起来不头疼死你，明儿起来可千万别喊头疼！我可不给你熬醒酒汤，疼死你活该！”  
城萧把自己的重量全部压在那苏图的身上，吃吃的笑着，“那苏图，我没醉，我还能喝！”  
“得了吧，你没醉才有鬼！每个醉鬼都喜欢说自己没醉。”那苏图嫌弃地嘀咕。  
扶着城萧还没走几步，面前出现一个人挡住了去路，那苏图疑惑的抬头，“咦？你是谁？以前没见过你。”  
连城璧儒雅一笑：“今晚承蒙贵地关照的过路人，这位兄弟是喝多了吧？需要我帮忙吗？”  
那苏图扶着城萧笑笑，“哪能麻烦贵客？送一个醉鬼回家我还搬得动。”  
而一边的连城璧则不由分说的扯过城萧，“无妨，我正想四处走走，走吧，你带路。”  
那苏图疑惑的看着连城璧，哪有人抢着送酒鬼回家的。不过这人看起来风度翩翩，似乎也不是坏人。“那好吧，你跟着我。”  
连城璧看着怀中烂醉如泥的人，克制着想抚摸他脸颊的冲动，一把打横抱起城萧，信步跟在那苏图的身后。那苏图咋舌，这人看起来瘦瘦的，没想到力气这么大。  
接近城萧帐篷的时候，连城璧敏锐的察觉一股被野兽盯上的危险气息，他警惕的观察着周围的情况，一边紧紧跟在那苏图的身后。  
“嗷呜……”  
一声狼啸传来，连城璧抱紧手中的人。  
“别紧张，这是我们养的小狼，它很聪明，察觉到陌生人的气息出现在它的领地，有些紧张。”那苏图听到声响回头说道。  
“菲多！是我们回来啦，还带了个朋友，不要紧张。”  
话音刚落，连城璧便看到不远处发亮的两个点，帐篷两边的火把带来的光并不强烈，不过足够看清从黑暗里渐渐走出的那匹矫健的狼。它冲着连城璧龇了龇牙，退向了一边，那苏图快步进了帐篷点起了油灯。  
连城璧把城萧轻轻地放在了床上，随手理了理城萧凌乱的头发，然后起身。  
“多谢这位兄弟，你叫什么名字？”那苏图一边点起炭火一边问道。  
“在下连城璧，敢问兄台如何称呼？”  
“我叫那苏图，哎呀你们中原人，说个话都是文绉绉的，听的人牙酸。”那苏图往火架上的壶里添着水，朗声抱怨道。  
连城璧走到他身边，“一方水土养一方人嘛，那苏图，我看这位醉酒的兄弟不像你们大漠男儿，倒像是中原人。”  
“哦，你说这个小混蛋啊，他是中原人啊，几年前差点在大漠遇难，被我和家人救回来的，就一直跟我们生活在一起，是我最好的兄弟。”那苏图准备得当，拍拍手上的灰便起身往外走。“行了，收拾好了。走吧，连兄弟，跟我们去喝酒去，这小子就让他好好睡一觉。”  
连城璧笑笑，“喝酒就不必了，在下酒量太浅，刚刚跟你们首领喝了几碗就不行了，我出去在周围转转醒醒酒。你们大漠的酒啊，果真够烈。”  
那苏图大笑，“那连兄弟可得在我们这儿多住几日，我们给你练练酒量。男人不能喝酒怎么行？那行吧，你在周围逛逛，虽然咱们这儿除了黄沙也就没什么了，不过夜晚的星空倒是极美。”  
连城璧跟随他走出一段路后，作揖告辞，看着那苏图走远，他便返回了帐篷。  
菲多见这个见过一面的陌生人又回来了，低低的吼了一声，向连城璧发出警告，连城璧瞥它一眼，“我跟你主人是旧相识了，你若是伤了我，你主人定不饶你。”菲多哼了一声，趴下没有再发出声响，不过一双绿幽幽的眼睛死死地盯着连城璧，看他走近屋内，耳朵竖的直直的，敏锐地听着里面的动静。

 

十五  
床上的人被酒意熏得满脸通红，身上一阵阵的燥热。萧十一郎伸手扯开身上的衣物，微皱着眉头，不安分的在床上翻了个身。  
连城璧走近他的身旁，看着眼前日思夜想的人。他用手指细细地描绘着手下人的面容，从饱满的额头到高挺的鼻梁，再到紧闭的双目，一路往下轻抚他滚烫的脸颊，最后停在他柔软形同菱角的唇上，来回抚摸着。  
近三年不见，萧十一郎黑了，大漠的水土比不上中原的养人，原先白皙滑嫩的肌肤变得有些许粗糙，不过倒是为萧十一郎增添了几分野性。  
萧十一郎还在不安分的扯着衣服，衣服整个就已经散开了，露出他略深的肌肤。胸前的两点倒是跟以前一样可爱，连城璧轻轻玩弄着萧十一郎的乳尖，轻笑出声。  
他一只手加重了手劲把萧十一郎原本淡粉的唇揉捏的有些发红，另一只手则一圈一圈的绕着萧十一郎的乳尖不停地打转。  
“十一，你害我找你那么久，先付给我一点利息吧。”连城璧沉声说道，伏下身含住萧十一郎的唇，十一郎的唇齿间还残留着酒气，连城璧觉得自己似乎在氤氲的酒气中醉了，他一寸寸的舔舐啃咬，久违的柔软让他不自觉的加重了力道。大概是被咬疼了，萧十一郎有些抗拒的轻哼，空气被一点点掠夺，他有些透不过气，微微张开了嘴，连城璧乘虚而入，一点点的探索着，他舌尖轻轻的扫过萧十一郎的贝齿，一寸寸的深入，不放过任何角落，渐渐的向里侵略，他像一直猛兽，一步一步慢慢地巡视着自己的领地。  
萧十一郎觉得很热，伸手抗拒的想要掀开身上压着的东西，连城璧慢慢移上床，双手紧紧压着萧十一郎的手臂，唇却依然严丝合缝，一点都没有离开萧十一郎。  
“哼……”萧十一郎轻轻呻吟，摇头抗拒着这个打扰他休息抢夺他呼吸的东西，他伸着舌头想要把口中的东西赶出去，却被连城璧勾着，被迫与他追逐，良久连城璧轻咬一口萧十一郎的舌尖，逗得人舌头一缩，低声一笑，放过他的舌头，轻轻地用牙齿撕扯着红唇，等玩够了放开萧十一郎，萧十一郎的唇已经有些红肿。  
连城璧侧身一手支着身体，一手在十一郎身上游走，萧十一郎不胜其扰，皱眉使劲用手一抽，只听见“啪”的一声，结结实实的打在连城璧的手上，连城璧白皙的手臂上留下了四根红痕，连城璧颇有些意外的看着萧十一郎。  
“行啊，十一，醉成这样还能准确找到目标，我倒是小看你了。”连城璧恶劣的揪了揪萧十一郎的鼻尖，然后凑近萧十一郎的耳边，“十一，三年后第一次见面你就打为夫，为夫可得好好教导你一番了。”  
因为烈酒的原因，萧十一郎体内十分燥热，体温也略微的高些，他扫开身边让他觉得热的东西，腿也不安分的乱踢着。  
连城璧看着身下的人不停扭动的人，慢条斯理的说道:“既然夫人你这么热，那为夫也就为你宽衣了，你可得好好感谢为夫的贴身伺候。”  
说着右手滑到萧十一郎的腰间，解开了衣带，像拆一份礼物一样一层一层掀开萧十一郎身上的衣服，萧十一郎因着凉爽舒适的展眉，“看来你很喜欢，那为夫帮你再脱一些吧。”  
手指向下，扒开了萧十一郎的亵裤，“颜色挺好，看来这几年你很乖。”连城璧看着沉睡中的小东西满意的笑着。“看在你这么乖的份上，我可以惩罚得轻一点，你说为夫对你好不好？”  
连城璧手指轻轻绕着小东西打着转，玩弄了半晌，可惜它的主人喝酒喝得太多，手指轻微的刺激也只是让小东西微微抬头，便不再勃起了。  
“看来这几年小东西可被委屈了，别急，一会儿就让你开心。”连城璧放开手中的东西，抚摸到大腿，大腿倒是依然细腻滑嫩，连城璧使劲抓了一把，心情极好。  
萧十一郎被摸得不耐，抬腿踢在连城璧的腰上，可惜烂醉的酒鬼那点力道连城璧全然不放在眼里。倒是萧十一郎乱动的腿不停摩擦着连城璧的分身，让它不受控制地扬起头。连城璧淡定的握住萧十一郎的手，探向自己的下身，引导着萧十一郎握着它，一下一下的揉搓抚摸，让阴茎渐渐变得坚硬，直直的戳着萧十一郎的手心，连城璧不耐地轻轻动了动腰，模拟着性交的姿势在萧十一郎的手中抽插着。  
半晌他放开了萧十一郎的手，翻身压在萧十一郎的身上，粗暴的扯下自己的衣服扔到一旁，他死死的揽住萧十一郎的腰，一只手插进萧十一郎的口中蛮横的搅着，手指轻点他的舌尖，让萧十一郎无法控制的口水浸湿了他的手指，接着他抽出手指往下摸到了十一郎的小穴，久未经人事的小穴格外的紧致，抗拒着外物的入侵，连城璧不管不顾强硬地插入一根手指，感受着久违的高热，随即他伏下身细细的吻着身下人的身体，像一头猛兽一样咬住萧十一郎的后颈，大力的吮吸着，反复折磨着那一块嫩肉，直到留下一个殷红得似要滴血的吻痕才罢休。  
他急着给自己的猎物打上标记，萧十一郎难耐的哼出了声，连城璧右手不停地做着扩张，伸进了第二根手指，连城璧一路往下，吻到胸前，含住一边的乳头，肆意的玩弄着，舌尖死死地抵着乳尖，把它按下去，又放开，不轻不重的咬着。  
“啊……恩……”萧十一郎难耐的呻吟，胸前是他的敏感点，连城璧知道，在他刻意的刺激下，萧十一郎的小东西终于抬起了头。连城璧瞥了一眼，满意的笑，他加重力道，片刻后放开了口中的小东西，右边的乳尖已经鲜红透亮，足足比左边的大了两倍。  
再往下，到小腹，萧十一郎被刺激的小腹一阵阵发酸，双腿不受控制的蜷起，这倒方便了连城璧，连城璧分开十一郎的腿稳稳的卡在中间，向下吻着萧十一郎抬头的分身，舌尖细细的舔着，看小东西一晃一晃的格外有趣，他终于含住小东西，一点点的吞进去，插到了喉咙里，被刺激的反射性的要吐出来，不过连城璧忍住恶心感吞咽着它，一只手玩弄着下面两个小球，刺激的萧十一郎双腿不停地颤抖。半晌结结实实地射进了连城璧的口中，连城璧吐出口中的精液，精液顺着股沟慢慢流向了小穴。连城璧舔了舔唇上残留的液体，一边嘟囔，“看来真的很听话啊，这么浓。”  
有了精液的润滑，连城璧的扩张更加容易了，他探进第四根手指，扩张了一会儿，抽出手，抓住萧十一郎的腰，用自己坚硬如铁的下身有一下没一下的戳着后穴，说道:“十一，你已经射过了，现在该为夫了。恩？”  
说着看着萧十一郎微微眯起蒙着水雾的双眼，下身奋力一挺，插进了小穴，期待已久的小穴格外的温暖，让连城璧差点精关失守，久不经人事的后穴非常紧致，紧紧地包裹着他的阴茎，似抗拒又似挽留。  
“哈……恩……”萧十一郎被刺激的失声，迷迷糊糊的觉得有些奇异的疼痛，唇边发出无意义的呢喃。渴望了太久的连城璧被他叫的再也无法忍受，开始慢慢的抽动了起来。“啊……”萧十一郎呻吟着，甜美的声音响了起来。连城璧逐渐加大力度，死死的冲向内穴。  
“哼……”连城璧也难耐的闷哼，九浅一深的使劲抽插着，醉酒中的萧十一郎格外的坦率，舒服的不停地呻吟出声，他的呻吟更是刺激的连城璧双眼发红，毫不留情的撞向他的体内，后穴被撑到极致，相连的地方随着快速的抽插泛起一层层的水沫。  
“哈……啊……”萧十一郎甜腻地拖长声调哼着，无意识地又射了一次。射精时的后穴猛然收紧，死死地绞紧了连城璧的柱身，连城璧倒吸一口凉气，蛮横的插着，抽插了近百下，终于闷哼一声射在了他的体内，射精之后的身体格外的敏感，不停地摩擦又被射精打在内壁上，萧十一郎的阴茎反射性的又慢慢抬头。  
“看来，今晚为夫要喂饱夫人了。”连城璧轻笑。“不急，等为夫休息片刻。”他阴茎留在萧十一郎体内，懒洋洋的动着，享受着射精后的愉悦和满足。他抱着十一郎，腰上轻轻使力，时有时无的抽插着。逗得身下的人又是一阵甜蜜的呻吟。  
“十一，为夫开始了。”连城璧的分身慢慢抬头，开始新一轮的攻城略地，他抱起萧十一郎让他坐在自己的腿上，腰使劲往上一顶，萧十一郎被刺激的大叫出声。“啊……啊……”萧十一郎迷迷糊糊的看着身下的人，身体上的熟悉的愉悦以及熟悉的味道让他放松了警惕，他肆意的发泄着，向对方展示着自己的欢喜，下身似要撕碎他的快感来的那么激烈，却又无处可逃。他放肆的呻吟，叫喊，“哈啊……”  
“十一郎，你看着我，我是谁？”连城璧敏锐的察觉到萧十一郎的一丝清醒，他停下来问他。萧十一郎不满他的动作，伸手抱住他，撒娇的蹭了蹭他的脖颈。  
“我是谁？恩？”连城璧轻吻这他的额头问他，萧十一郎却只知道寻求快感，做不出回答。“算了，喝的烂醉也认不出是谁。”连城璧自嘲的一笑，身上的人因为他不动，已经自己慢慢地扭动起了细腰。连城璧宠溺的亲他一口，“认不出就认不出吧。”  
“你看着我，”连城璧捧起十一郎的脸让他看着自己，“你看着现在艹你的人，是你的夫君，是你的连城璧。”  
“连城璧……”萧十一郎无意识的哼出这个在记忆深处挥之不去的名字。“哈啊……”  
连城璧一喜，抓着萧十一郎说，“十一，现在艹你的人是谁？”  
“恩……”萧十一郎体内的欲望越烧越旺却得不到缓解，不满的加大扭腰的弧度，他想要得到解脱却被连城璧一把抓住腰无法动弹，“你说，艹你的人是谁？”  
“啊……”  
“快说，十一，说了我就让你动。”连城璧耐心的哄着十一。十一迷茫的看着他，半晌复述着：“啊哈……是……连城璧……”  
连城璧欣喜的笑着，举起萧十一郎放手的同时使劲往上一顶。灭顶的快感向萧十一郎袭来。“啊……啊……”他被刺激的呻吟声都变了调，拉长的呻吟响彻在整个帐篷内。连城璧一下一下的插着，速度并不快，但是每一下都死死的顶在他体内的敏感点上。  
这刺激太过于强烈，萧十一郎摇着头反射性的想要逃离，微微抬起身又被连城璧拉着使劲往下一坐，连城璧使命往上一顶，进入了前所未有的深度，“哈啊……啊……”萧十一郎再承受不住，双手死死地抓向连城璧的后背，眼泪大颗大颗的滑落，在强烈的刺激下直接被插射了，精液打湿了两个人的小腹。  
连城璧享受着十一郎射精时后穴的紧致，一边肆意的抽插着，这个人现在在自己的怀里，在自己的身下射精，被自己艹到哭泣，他无法抑制内心的暴戾，变本加厉的加重力道，如同想要把萧十一郎钉死在在自己身上一般，毫不留情。萧十一郎浑身颤抖，承受着连城璧狂风暴雨一般的进攻，手臂再抱不住连城璧，软软的靠在连城璧的怀里，连城璧亲吻着萧十一郎被快感刺激的哭得红红的眼眶，低声道；“我的十一，再忍忍，马上就好了。”  
连城璧的阴茎又涨大了几分，这次连城璧不再忍耐，在快速的抽插中畅快的释放出了自己，滚烫的精液填满了萧十一郎的小穴，冲击内壁的力度让萧十一郎如同溺水一般掐住连城璧的手臂，张开嘴大口大口的呼吸。  
热烈的情事过去，连城璧抱着萧十一郎，一只手不停抚摸着他的后背，安慰着他，看他在自己怀中被刺激的身体战栗发抖，他亲吻着十一郎的额头，心满意足的叹息：“十一，你终于回到我身边了。”


End file.
